The Untamable
by TheRockerOfTheOutlaws
Summary: Charley Jacobs is the drunk of the town. History played a big part of her life, making more enemies than friends. No one to turn to, she has turned to rum for help; to hide away from the world. Old faces turn up, along with burdens she doesn't want to face, however that isn't the only problem she has; an old enemy shows up and puts her friendships on the line. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, I have decided to rewrite 'The darkness is the new light' story, I tried to make it better, by quality and the story line of it. I hope you feel the same way and give it another chance. **

**Note: I do not own anything but my OC/s, the rest belongs to the Pirates Of The Caribbean. **

**I also changed a name of the one OC and added a pet :)**

**I hope you like it, feel free to review and shared what your thoughts about it all.**

* * *

The moon was high in the cloudless sky, there was nowhere to cower, the moon's beams had no limit meaning they stretched within the shadows to drag the darkness out, bend and turn to chase it away; darkness was truly at the moon's mercy. The moon truly did show it was the rightful leader of the night sky, it shone brightly making its soldiers jealous and small, its ego showed on the land below; banishing the darkness to rule. Yet this was a regular battle, most nights the moon won without any difficulties, but the darkness kept on trying to conquer before the sun would rise. However is there always hope, though all seems lost?

Down below the victory party of the sky, an island stood quietly, lanterns were alight across the island, to scare the darkness away and show a town full of houses and buildings of work; a fort stood at one end to show how powerful the island was. Hardly any chaotic events occurred. Well of course there had been a few pirate attacks, the island also had its own trouble makers and thieves, but people on the island grew how to survive and fight. In life you had to adapt to survive, or else you be left behind or injured.

The town of the island was quiet, most of the people were asleep in their beds dreaming of a life of pleasure, love, laughter and freedom, somewhere far away from where they were, but also they were waiting for the sun to rise from its sleep to mark a brand new day and do another day of work. However there was a small group of people in town still awake, they were either in the tavern drinking their wages away, or were outside sitting around a fire.

The fire was built from twigs from the forest which surrounded the island. The only heat provider the people had, though it was summer, it was comfort to them as well, some people had money, houses and friends to give them comfort, but they were the lucky ones. Unfortunately justice and fairness had been forgotten about through the years, forgetting the common people with it, only the powerful people seemed to survived with their money and status.

"What can I say, life is worth living when you have friends, and the world is your stage. You only live once, so why question it?" Charley Jacobs asked. "People either choose to live a short amount of time or people choose it for them. But those who choose it for the ones, I say they are bunch of twats!"

Looks of readable of awkwardness and shame were swapped with the listeners. Charley noticed but didn't act upon it. She shifted on her crate and lifted her bottle of rum to her lips. She stared at it, thinking how before she craved the warm, sweet liquid but now drinking too much of it, all the textures mixed in together giving her no satisfaction. _Funny that_, she thought _we crave so much, but when enough is enough we don't know about it until it's too late. The human race huh? _ As Charley stared at her bottle, she felt something soft and heavy on land on her leg making her look down to see a dog's head, its eyes looked up to her if it knew what she was thinking. She smiled down and ruffled its fur with the other hand, before she drank some of the remains of the bottle and stared back at the fire which was alight before her and her fellow 'friends'.

The fire gave her warmth and a feel of hope, yet deeper inside a tale was told; one she would never tell. Well hoped not to. Only four people knew of her, those she considered friends, the unlikely of people but that was why she liked them, they all had different personalities, they all brought something different to the table. There was Theodore Groves, a Lieutenant now if she recalled properly, he was the kind one of the group; he was always there for her whenever she was in trouble, he always found a way to make her laugh, he was cute too but she was never drunk enough to tell him. Next there was Gibbs, the oldest one in the group, he knew how to drink but he was a very good friend of Charley's, he knew how to tell a story too. Also there was Ian Mercer, the scary one of the group, but Charley liked him, well he was her God father after all but she hadn't seen him for years. Then there was Faith Smith, Charlie's partner in crime. They did everything together, they went to school, played together, broke the law many times but all that was history; all the group did was history. She thought they were going to be living legends. She now knew that was not the case.

A heavy sigh escaped from her mouth. She took the last sip of her rum before smashing it upon the ground making her listeners look up to her and her dog, but she ignored them and she stormed off; her drink quickly effecting her as she walked down the road of the small town. Her pet dog was beside her, sniffing the air for any trouble and was wary of its owner, it was used of Charley being drunk and angry, but it always stayed beside her; ready to protect her. They walked down an alley way and was moving to the direction of the docks, it was what they did to pass the time, to stay still and listen to the ocean; it was calming and bought peace.

However turning left, Charley let out a curse as she tripped over something, making her fall down on her all fours. Quickly, sick she felt coming up, before she could stand; the abrupt movement seemed to make the drink churn and come out of the wrong end. She leaned against the wall and let it all out, the bitter taste of rum left her mouth to be replaced by something much worse! As her food and drinks left her she raised her head, staring into the darkness. Tears stung her eyes, she felt weak. It was a long time since she felt this way, though people of the town would say different. Thinking of people's thoughts, she crawled far away from her sick and turned to face the ocean and sit on ground; leaning her back against the wall, tears began to escape from their cages.

However as she stared towards the ocean, she stared in confusion as she noticed there was another ship docked in the harbour, but that wasn't the reason for her confusion, the reason was because she recognised it from many years ago. Staring at the ship, she raised her eyes and spotted the flag. She saw the EITC flag on its pole, she guessed it hadn't long arrived to Port Royal, she stayed silent within her confusion; unsure if she was seeing things.

The dog nuzzled its head against its owner's neck making her stare at it and smiled, though it could sense there was something wrong. However it laid down beside her, leaning its head on her legs; letting Charley stroke its fur. However she stared at the EITC ship, see could feel something building within her, something she hadn't felt for ages. Was she scared? Yet other questions formed in her head, making her dizzy. How did she ever become like this? She could remember what people said about her, what she used to be, what she looked like. Now was a different story. Now was a beginning of old faces, standing out of the shadows, to fight old enemies and to show who the real Charley Jacobs. This is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness surrounded Port Royal. The night ruler hid behind the great masses of clouds, which slowly appeared, making a wall before it; making sure it couldn't escape like a guard on patrol down in the jails. Everything was still, it had gone past three in the morning, everywhere was shut and all was quiet except the ocean which rode upon the sandy shores.

Charley was asleep on the ground, her arms where folded around her chest. Her pet was asleep next to her, but hearing a scuffle of feet, it opened its eyes staring in front of it confused and hoping it weren't trouble. However hearing more movement, it raised its head from its paws and looked around, sniffing the air tensely, it was sure it could smell something else; something it hadn't come across before. Wary of its surroundings, the trusted friend of Charley's stood up and waited in silence for more movement to come, to either tell it: it was some drunk staggering back to its home, or if someone was around to cause its master harm...

Charley's eyes shot open feeling something soft against her neck, which made her hands go straight to her dagger which was on her belt, but letting her eyes adjust to the weary darkness, she saw her dog nudging its head against her.

Letting out a sigh, Charley lowered her dagger and stared at her dog, she smiled and raised her hand to stoke it, however she saw it was tensed, making her sit up and let it move in. "What is it, boy?" She whispered, while stroking his head. She watched with confusion as the dog moved his head and stared to its right. She followed its gaze and stayed silent hearing shuffled feet, which made her slowly press her back against the wall and stand up, she tightened her grip on her dagger and raised it again, she didn't want to waste her all her energy by being in a sword fight and to lead to one being on the floor presumed dead; depending who it was in the alleyway beside where she stood, and what business it had.

Licking her dry lips carefully, Charley took a few steps towards the alleyway. She heard nothing, but her heart beating in its cage, she felt sweat rolling down her face. She wouldn't be surprised if the person could hear her heart trying to break free, or smell her. At the edge of the alleyway, Charley looked down at her dog and gestured her head the opposite direction she watched as he ran in the direction she commanded him to go. However when darkness consumed him, she rested her eyes on the ground before her. Waiting. Listening. Counting to ten in her head. She heard nothing of the person, since she stood up, but she sensed someone there standing in the darkness.

4. She felt adrenaline rush around her body. Maybe making the rum turn many ways within; waves of rum falling on top of each other.

3. She felt like the old Charley Jacobs, the one she missed, the one who caused too much suffering, the one who left the world.

2. She hoped she weren't going to be sick, or blow her cover, or both. She needed to show Port Royal she was the old Charley Jacobs, who was feared by criminals, had power in her bare hands and could win many fights, even the ones where the odds were against her!

1. Now was the time to act.

She jumped into view and raised her hand, however surprise took over her as someone threw a punch making contact to her face and another one to her right shoulder, making her drop her dagger. Sensing the attacker's fist directing towards her again, Charley quickly unsheathed her sword, before pushing the person away from her, so she could have a quick and easy target to hit.

However, after shaking her head to get rid of the rum filling her brain and trying to focus her eyesight on the target, Charley moved in for the kill, but she became into contact with a well waited sword. She stared in confusion, she guessed the attacker was young and quick, or well taught. But was it a match for Charley Jacobs? Quickly the quietness of the alleyway broke: with the clash of the black smith's pride of work, swings of perfection taught by a professional swordsman, and the grunts of determination of not wanting to be at the end of the sword; to lose.

However before Charley knew what was happening, she felt a foot contact with her back, making her let out a groan of pain as she landed on the floor and a gasp escaped from her mouth as her trusted sword left her hand. She got to her hands and knees, determined to gain access of her sword once more, but the person who she was fighting with was much stronger and much faster, and pressed its foot upon her back; squashing her like a harmless bug. She felt the person's hand grab the collar of her shirt and turned her over to face her death. There she squirmed; thinking of the worst.

The tensed silence was soon to be broken by Charley's dog. He let out a growl before sprinting over, to leap when close enough and land on its target, but the attacker seemed more tougher than both Charley and her dog had ever faced, or believed, as the attacker just threw the dog over him and watched him land on a box of creates; smashing them while he crashed down. Charley watched with disbelief and fear, but gaining control, she leaned over to grab her sword. But the attacker once more had the upper hand, as it leaned over and picked up Charley's sword before her fingers could even reach the handle, while pointing its own sword towards her face, making her lie still.

"Charley?" She heard a man ask. "Charley Jacobs is that truly you?"

A few seconds, Charley stared up confused but as her eyes adjusted to the dim light which was produced by a lantern, which the attacker brought with him, her eyes grew big with surprise, joy and relief as she weren't going to be hurt or die that night; well she hoped not.

"Nice greeting you give your God daughter isn't it, Ian?" She asked, while taking his hand. As she stood up, she accepted his embrace. "I see you are doing well. Nice clothes too, a good job then?"

"You can say that." He replied, while letting her go. "What the hell you doing here Charley? Last time I heard you were in London."

She simply shrugged. Then lowered her eyes, as Ian raised her sword and stretched it out towards her; gesturing her to take it. Quickly, she grabbed it and put it back on her belt, thankful things didn't get worse.

"I see you haven't been training, lass, you're losing your strength." Ian stated breaking the silence. A smile appeared on his scarred face, before he added: "You still can't beat me. After all these years, I thought you would be able too."

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you." Charley added, before moving her way towards her dog. As she moved, she felt Ian's eyes upon her, she could sense his questions which he wished to asked, but he didn't want to spoil the moment, because he knew if he asked too much, he would push her away; not gain her. Kneeling down beside, her dog, Charley softly and slowly stroked his muddy, unmoistened, dusty, black fur and whispered: "It's ok, Shadow, Ian, is on our side."

Shadow let out a small whine, before lifting his head up to lick his master's face, making Charley smile and stroke his head. She looked if there was any serious injury on Shadow, but it seemed he was stronger than he looked.

"He is hell of a protector, Charley." She heard Ian state. "I'm sorry about all this, I didn't realise it was you until it was too late, and your dog just came and nearly bite me!"

"It's ok. You just startled us, we thought you were either a common drunk, or someone up to no good." Charley said, bringing her thoughts on what happened.

Everything seemed all crazy. Unreal. She moved her eyes and stared at her God uncle, her eyes deceived her emotions, which she tried not to show, but she was curious why Ian was here. All the sudden he appeared of what seemed out of nowhere, she hoped he's appearance was nothing to do with the East India Trading Company's ship, which she saw before she went to sleep, but she knew it was wasteful thinking. He had always been loyal to his boss, it was a sort of strange friendship (if you can call it that), a man of power, greed and head of the East India Trading Company. The other is a mystery unsolved, his clothes gave nothing away, his scarred face made people fear him, as well as his harsh Scottish accent. However no one dared to question them, as they knew what would happen; actions of hate, used by ruthless people. No mercy was to be shown by either of them. _Yet everyone had their weakness_, Charley thought.

"It has gone past three in the morning, what the hell are you doing here, Ian? I thought you'd be asleep, or inside at least." Charley asked, confused. She stood up, letting Shadow get on all his paws and stay by his master; wary of the new person.

"I could ask you the same thing, lass." Ian stated, after putting his sword away. "I couldn't sleep, so I went on a stroll."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Three or four days."

Charley stared at the older man, she had not heard or seen him, or any of his boss's men. They were famous for causing chaos wherever they went, charging people, taking free men and women and children and stating they are against the law. All bought bad news. What was _he_ doing there, why was Port Royal all suddenly important? Charley knew there was a reason, but something she wouldn't like. The island was going to be chained and changed, by the man in charge of hell actions. She knew too much of his actions and his ways of dealing with people, it didn't matter: who you were, if you either rich or poor, female or male and the age, he had always had his way, but surely someone had to stop him?

"Why are you out, lass? Taking your dog out for a walk?" Ian asked, filling the awkward silence which followed Charley's questions.

However Charley lowered her eyes, remembering where she was and who she was. Ashamed to admit, of her true outcome after leaving home. Guilty of her actions and those she left behind. Disgusted on her drinking habits, which led her to a life of a circle of repeated actions and thoughts of the past. A black hole she was sucked into. A dark tunnel she tried to lead herself out of, but still she saw no light. The only friend she had was, Shadow, who was a black Labrador, a trustworthy, loyal and a protector, not an unlikely friendship. How could she express all that to a man she used to look up too, a man who looked after her when young and protected her from his work and his boss? She couldn't do that, she didn't want to him worry, to make time for her, or to involve him in her useless life. She wanted him to live, to move on, to reach his goals and do something of his work, if to accomplish all, he must forget her and leave her behind, (he wouldn't be the first).

"Aye." Charley lied, while looking back at Ian. "We couldn't sleep either." She watched as Ian's eyes moved from her and onto Shadow, she couldn't read his eyes, but she could guess he didn't believe her. "Where have you heard the news I was in London? I haven't been there for a very long time now."

"Oh you know how the common people…used to talk about you." Ian replied, choosing his words carefully. "I was just silly to believe in their words, that is all, lass. Maybe I'm getting soft with my old age, or the common people still believe in you."

"They are simple folk, they need something to believe in to get by in this cruel world." Charley stated, while walking towards the end of the alleyway.

She picked up her dagger and hid it away, so it was ready for next time. Standing at the exit, she stared at the ocean, letting that be the only sound. It was mysterious in a way that it didn't let people see what was under its cover; what was in deep waters. It was peaceful. Something which Charley hadn't felt for many years, she couldn't remember when she felt peaceful. Calm. Happy. The only feelings she grew to understand was pain, torture of both the mind and other people, loneliness, broken and being let down. What sort of life was that to lead? All the burdens of the past dragging her down, as if she was chained to it all and there was no way to escape! She was wary of everyone, making her not trust anyone, or get close, fearing they may leave. She had built a wall to keep everyone far away, because she feared they'd hurt her, or she hurt them. She believed she only needed Shadow. It was Shadow and her verses the world. But seeing Ian again, she felt something deep down within her, maybe it was doubt, or hope, or realization. Either way she didn't know. She had been in the dark for too long, everything looked and sounded the same. Could she trust again? Could she find love and peace? Or was all of it gone, to be claimed by the darkness?

"I thought of a change will do me some good. You know what it is like, the world is changing and they say here is the future." Charley stated breaking the silence, but carried on staring at the ocean. "There is more freedom here, than back home. We all want to find peace, somewhere we belong, but some have to travel more than others to find it. Then there are others, who are never still, who long for travel- to see the world and its hidden secretes, to be on the waters and seek freedom."

"Did I hear probably? Charley Jacobs change?" Ian asked. A second passed before he gave out a soft chuckle. "That is a good one."

"What? I'm not joking." Charley stated harshly, while staring at him.

"Sure, whatever you say, lass. But you didn't have the reputation of giving up so easily, to give change a chance. As I recall you fought many of Beckett's men one time to make your statement…"

"Well times have changed." She said angrily cutting him off. She stared at him angrily, before storming out of the alleyway, letting Shadow follow.

She heard Ian following too, she was happy to see him again but it weren't the best time. She felt shameful, she weren't nothing like how he remembered her, or how anyone remembered her. She felt his eyes upon her.

"Along with time, I've changed as you can tell. I'm not like I how I was, Ian. I'm a runt in the family. Everything I done back in England that is my past. That is why I came here; to escape it all, to escape all my burdens and fates." She stopped as she felt his hand wrap around her upper arm. She felt like she couldn't look into his eyes, to see the disappointment, to see what she looked like; to see what he won't say.

"If your father heard you say that, he would kill you himself." He stated. "You think we don't runway from things we are scared of? But Charley the past…the past is like the truth. You cannot change the facts. What happened back in London or wherever you ended up afterwards, it doesn't matter no more. We all wish we could adjust a part of things or change it entirely but we cannot. Maybe if we lived many times, we could learn from our mistakes, to learn how to live, how to treat others and ourselves but we cannot." He stood next to her and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Charley asked, changing the subject.

"I do, but I see you don't." Ian replied, but before Charley could argue, he led her away with Shadow closely behind. All the sudden she was made to feel in some way full once more. He weren't really family but she considered him as an uncle, it was the only thing she had. Too many secrets she held deep inside, ones she wanted to escape but she was too scared, scared to hurt those she loved; scared to hurt herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian's pov:

What happened to her? She was nothing like he could remember. Maybe deep down, but on top there was nothing. She was hiding something, he knew that much, yet the question was: who was she protecting, herself or him? Furthermore she didn't look like the Charley, he knew years ago. Her skin was tanned and dirty, her hair smelled of sweat, rum and dirt, finger nails were grubby and bit short, her boots were muddy and worn out. However her clothes were dirty too, foul smelling, as well as loose and need patching up at places, but Ian noticed it was her uniform. She still wore her uniform. Was it the only thing she kept from her life in London?

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Ian's eyes fixed on the sleeping Charley who was lying on the sofa. She didn't say much while walking to his house, or when they entered. What could she say? It had been too long for hellos and how are you. Been many moons without saying a word. It was like they were complete strangers. Something which broke his heart. Something which he kept hidden and locked away from the world, as he had learnt many things about the world he lived in. No one survived if their weaknesses were obvious.

Hearing a soft movement, Ian's gaze moved towards the dog, he watched as the dog moved onto his right side. Shadow. That was his name, Shadow? A trusty friend to Charley, Ian noticed that straight away, he had first-hand experience what the animal was like in a fight. A protector. He would fight until death for Charley. Protect her in any means of having her safe from harm. Loyal to his job- to be always there for Charley, day and night, warn her for any dangers. A close friendship.

Moving his eyes back onto Charley, Ian raised his glass and sipped the remains of rum. It made him think of the others and even himself, were like Shadow? Were they always there for her, or were they trustworthy, or loyal, or protect her? He had thought so, but if it was true, they wouldn't be where they would be, right? He had cared for Charley, since she was young, he helped her mother, though it meant his job and loyalty was questioned, but he couldn't see his best friend's wife and daughter live a life full of uncertainty and looking over their shoulders. Yet it seemed his friend had done that on all his own. It didn't matter how hard Ian tried, his boss was always a step ahead- causing Charley and her mother to run and hide. He was a double agent. He couldn't afford to lose his job, he had grown into it and it grew into him. However it didn't matter how close he was to his boss, it seemed Ian couldn't understand him, how he worked and thought. He was always planning. Always driving. Always hunting. Always seeking. But nothing seemed to feed his hunger.

Turning around, Ian walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He placed the now empty glass on wooden table. He just stared at it. His eyes fixed as if it was something interesting, yet it had awaken deep feelings and memories from the past. He had spent many times sitting in the kitchen, drinking his worry and panic away, telling himself things would get better, but thinking back, he saw what a fool he had been.

Charley had ran away a few times, making him feel scared, worried and nothing he could explain. He thought of the worse. No one had seen her. He knew he had let Charley's mother and father down. He failed doing his duty of a guardian. Furthermore when he found out Charley was nowhere to be seen for the last time, Ian felt alone, angry with Charley, his boss but also his himself, and scared of what might had happened. Quickly he had heard rumours of her being dead. He didn't want to believe of such things. He couldn't. Yet one by one his hope of her being alive was dropping. Everyone around him whispered. Everyone talked behind his back. Everyone looked down at him. They all believed in the lies, which he called the rumours. But seeing Faith in the uniform of their enemy, Charley's and her own enemy, looking pale and ill, he knew things were changing. She too didn't believe Charley was forever gone. She held onto her hope along with himself. But one day their hope, their faith, their love for Charley crumbled. Their shelter from the rumours caved in, blocking the outside world from their reach. He had truly failed his duty and his best friend and Charley's mother.

Constantly he went through what to say, if he ever saw his friend again, but how could you put grief of a loved one and someone so young into words? Though they didn't find Charley's body, people still believed she was dead. Maybe something within Ian still held hope for her being alive. Yet that battle was never won.

Reaching his hands out, he let them wrap around the empty glass, letting himself feel something. He was confused, angry, upset, but also happy, they all mixed together within. He couldn't remember why he was walking in the town, he should have been in bed asleep, but something kept him awake. Was it the old ghosts which lived in Port Royal, ones from his past and too close to home? Or was it the reminder of an event, which changed three lives in one night? He didn't know. His mind was too busy on Charley. He couldn't believe he had found her after all the years of not hearing anything from her, or seen her! He had to check if Charley was still sleeping on the sofa, making sure it weren't his imagination, though seeing her still there gave him a warm feeling. Although he had many questions, he didn't know how to ask without causing pain and pushing her away. He just wanted her back into his life, to be safe and sound once again, but he knew they couldn't pick up from where they left, like a book, they both had questions, answers and a heart, maybe some things were meant to be kept hidden.


End file.
